


Midnight Urgencies

by dying_deist



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give me a hand, Dom." You can't deny help to your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Urgencies

**Author's Note:**

> I must thank [nuraicha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nuraicha/) for her awesome idea! I actually wrote this based on something she told me while we were rambling about Belldom a few weeks ago <3 Thanks to [aka_demon72](http://aka-demon72.livejournal.com/) too for her great job as beta! You saved my life! <3

“Oh my, Matt!” The blond said between blissful laughs as he and his best friend picked two seats in the rear of the almost empty bus.  
  
“I couldn’t help it, Dom! My patience has run out because of that annoying girl!” Matthew grinned, amused by Dominic’s visible state of rejoicing.  
  
“That was hilarious!” The older boy shook his head and wiped away the rising moisture in the corner of his stormy grey eyes. “You’re the worst.” He joked.  
  
“I know, right?” The brunet's crooked tooth completely visible in his smirk.  
  
It was almost midnight and they were going home after a long and stressful day at school, appointments and other extra activities. You know, things that guys at the age of 17 usually do when they're among friends.  
  
Or just with their best mate.  
  
For Matthew and Dominic, things usually worked like that. They were great together, just the two of them. A remarkable friendship that had lasted many years, since they met at elementary school. The both of them always preferred to stay together, spending their time in each other’s company, rather than get into a long relationship with some girl. They cherished their ‘thing’ (that’s what they called their strong bond) too much to let a stranger spoil it.  
  
They had even settled that no girl would get in their way.  
  
It didn’t mean that either of them couldn’t fool around with someone or have their ‘fun’.   
  
Truth be told, they could have more than enough fun together.  
  
Exactly - friends with benefits.  
  
C’mon! They’re both guys and have their needs! Why they can’t help each other out? Actually, neither Matt nor Dom could say exactly why it happened. It was two years ago during a secret party at Tom’s (an old friend of theirs). Everybody was drunk, dancing downstairs. The lamps were off, and only a few party lights were giving hints of what was happening in the living room.  
  
Matt and Dom were already so drunk that they preferred to sit and chat on a large and comfortable sofa in one of the corners of the room. After some hugs, whispers and touches here and there, they ended up in a hot snog until the end of the night; both remembering every detail clearly the following day but neither of them ashamed nor guilty because of what they did.  
  
They also hadn’t blamed each other for it happening; they acted like it was a predictable step in their special friendship.  
  
A few weeks after that, they repeated the scenario.  
  
There was a new reason for them to rely on each other.  
  
Today was one of those days, when one of them needed a particular kind of attention.   
  
In this case, it was Matt.  
  
Despite all the stress of the day (or maybe due to it), Matt found himself thinking about a way to get rid of his tension and, since they were in an almost empty bus on their way home, he had an idea that sounded pretty good in his mind.  
  
“Give me a hand, Dom.” The younger suddenly said, whilst Dominic was in the middle of a story about something that happened to him in their English class earlier that day.  
  
“Sure. With what?” The blond smiled naïvely, absolutely unaware of just what his mate meant.  
  
Matt couldn’t help chuckling. “A hand job, Dom!” The brunet clarified, gesturing towards his crotch.   
  
“For fuck’s sake, Matt!” Dominic hurried to cover Matt’s mouth with one of his hands. “Don’t say it so loud!” He whispered, frowning, but with a hint of smile on his lips. “Why this so out of the blue? I didn’t know blackboards and chalk could turn you on.” His lips curled into a half smirk, making it obvious what he thought about the request.  
  
“Will you help me or not?” Matt smiled mischievously.  
  
“Hmm, I don’t think it’s a good idea… I mean, there are a few passengers here…” Dom stated after looking around and noticing an elderly couple sitting six rows ahead of them. “By the way,” He glanced to his mate’s crotch again. “You’re not even aroused.”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Maybe I just want you to make me…” Matt brought his face closer to Dom’s, purring sensually in his ear “…aroused.” Then sticking out his tongue to lick the blond’s earlobe.  
  
“Stop it…” Dominic said, trying to restrain a grin, whilst pushing Matthew away playfully.  
  
”You’re right. You’re the one who should be doing those things to me.” He winked.  
  
“But what if they hear us?” The other boy asked, once again glancing at the old man and lady.  
  
“I bet they’re deaf.”  
  
“Oi!” Dom nudged Matt’s side. “Now you’re being cruel!”  
  
“Sorry!” He sighed, bored because he probably wouldn’t get what he wanted.  
  
“Look!” Dom tugged on Matt’s sleeve and pointed to the couple. They had already gotten up before the vehicle stopped. “They’re leaving.” He said to himself, but sounded a bit louder than he had planned, which elicited a chuckle from Matthew.  
  
“It seems like there’s nothing more impeding you from helping me.”  
  
“Indeed.” They exchanged a long look before Matt took the first step, pulling Dom closer for a quick kiss. “I just want to know, why so suddenly?” Dom asked, still confused as they parted.  
  
“Simple. You are here.” Matthew lifted an eyebrow, a sly smile on his face.  
  
“Aw, are you trying to sound sweet and cute?” Dominic asked with a silky voice, even though it was a joke.  
  
“Eeew! Of course not!” Putting on a disgusted face, the younger wrapped his arms around Dom’s neck and pulled him to another kiss whilst he was sinking down in his seat, hiding from prying eyes. After all, no one knew about their casual ‘entertainment’, (no one else remembers what happened at Tom’s) and they don’t consider themselves in a relationship. After their first snog, they had managed to do stuff alone, fortunately, with no one around.  
  
To be honest, they’d never tried to go further than that. Yeah, you got it; sex never happened.  
  
At least not yet.  
  
But of course, they had already experienced other pleasant ways to spend their time.  
  
They kept their full-tongue kisses for a good and blissful while, Dominic pressing Matthew more and more against the wall of the bus, making the younger of the two whimper in the process. Parting for a bit, they could catch their breath again.  
  
Matthew observed how Dom’s lips were slightly parted, moist and reddened because of all the kissing. He began to wonder how good those lips felt when pressed against his mouth or when wrapped around… A certain (and unpleased for the moment) part of his body, which had already started to beg for some attention.  
  
“Can I change my request?” Matt asked, still panting a bit.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your mouth on me, please?”  
  
“Are you crazy?! I already think what we’re doing is illegal, and now you want me to suck you off right here?!” Dominic pointed and then checked his wristwatch. “We don’t even have the time!”  
  
“Fine, fine!” The brunet gave up and rolled his eyes, disappointed because of the denial to his request.  
  
“You’re so naughty!” The blond smirked, tracing his gaze down Matt’s body until it finally reached the growing and already known bulge in the other boy’s trousers. He undid the belt and unzipped the jeans, noticing Matt’s red boxers. “Hm… Should I free you now? Is it too early?” Dom pouted and said in a seductive tone whilst massaging the brunet’s bulge as slow as possible, casually applying some pressure.  
  
“Don’t tease me!” Matthew whimpered and bucked his hips, seeking more friction.  
  
“Eager boy.” Dom winked and finally attended to his friend’s request, freeing his erection from his boxers. He then started to lightly brush his fingers over the whole length, up and down, having some fun by seeing how Matt was already enjoying and responding to his touches.  
  
Dominic leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Matthew’s mouth, eventually licking his bottom lip and pulling his face away every time the younger boy tried to kiss him properly. Still caressing the other’s hardness, Dom ran his free hand under Matt’s shirt and headed to another rigidity of the boy’s body; a nipple, stroking it with his thumb.   
  
Matthew let out a loud moan and the blond quickly placed his mouth over Matt’s, muffling his groans and also taking advantage of the situation to delight him with his probing tongue in the brunet’s mouth. Dominic decided to give attention to a lower part and fondled the moaning boy’s balls, using his fingers to put pressure under the scrotum to increase the tension, driving the brunet mad.  
  
“You’re a mess.” Dom said, completely satisfied by Matt’s face at the moment he started to smear the pre-cum over his cock, making good use of it as lube to make the pleasant task of stroking him easier.  
  
Pumping his hand up and down, starting slowly and squeezing him lightly, the blond was also varying both pressure and speed, increasing it. Matt looked at him through lidded eyes, panting heavily and thrusting up, following Dom’s pace.  
  
In an attempt to keep the fun going a bit longer, Dominic started to kiss Matt’s jawline and neck, sucking and nibbling the pale and soft skin, then turning his lips to Matt’s, kissing him passionately and breathing hotly into his mouth.     
  
As Dom noticed that Matthew was already losing the rhythm of his thrusts, the older boy only stroked him faster until he turned into a moaning mess.  
  
It didn’t take long for the blond’s hand to be covered in Matt’s release, not only soaking said hand but also patches of their clothes. “You can’t help messing up everything, every bloody time, can you?” Dominic kissed him deeply.  
  
“You like when I make a mess.” He smirked, still gasping.  
  
“Yeah, when we’re alone in our rooms. Not on a bus where we don’t have any privacy.” He snapped back. “How will I clean you up?”  
  
“Use your tongue.” Matthew quickly said, mischievously.  
  
“Oi, I’m serious!” Worried, he looked at his watch once again. “We only have five minutes, Matt!”   
  
“I love when you get all worried. You’re sexy in every way.”  
  
“Shut up!” Despite his attempt at reproaching his mate, Dom couldn’t help grinning at what Matt had said.  
  
“I have a towel in my bag. Can you get it, please?” Matt pointed to his school bag on the floor.  
  
“Sure.” Following Matt’s instructions, it didn’t take too long until they were clean. Or almost clean. Whatever. “Hm, I was wondering… You never carry towels in your bag…” Dominic tapped his own chin, thoughtfully. “Did you plan this? I mean, did you bring it as a precaution?” He glanced suspiciously at Matt and found the brunet giggling like a fool whilst he finally finished doing up his belt.  
  
“I always get what I want, Dom. Be aware of it.”  
  
Both maintained a comfortable silence during the rest of the way to their homes, but they also had foolish, large grins on their faces.

  
  
***


End file.
